bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Solid Bismuth
Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Solid Bismuth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 21:40, May 6, 2009 Hey, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! I'm glad someone liked my profile, and BioShock is a terrific game. Yes, there were some things that could have been tweaked to improve it, but isn't there always? Hopefully at least some of the things will be addressed in its sequel, which I also can't wait for. I've beaten the game twice now on the Xbox 360, so while I may know a fair bit about it, I still have more to learn. I do know a lot about Wikia, too, so if you have any questions or anything to that effect, feel free to let me know, and I'll see if I can help you out! Oh, and an easier way to link to pages within the wiki; (link name). For instance, my user page would be my user page, and without everything past the |, it would just be User:Stigma-231. If you're linking to an article in the main namespace, then you just do PAGENAME. Big Daddy would be Big Daddy, or Mr. B if you add |(link name)]]. I hope I didn't go on too much. :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 20:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :In all honesty, I'm not completely sure about those things. I think ADAM is addictive, though—you remember how Frank Fontaine was talking about the rush he was getting from taking ADAM, right? EVE doesn't really strike me as being addictive. Hypos are just a necessity to take when you use up EVE for a Plasmid. I have no idea about the other question, though, heh. Maybe you have to extract your ADAM somehow, perhaps by something attached to the machine—like how pens for signing papers at an office place tend to be chained into the counter. I'll probably have to think about it some. I've never really considered these things very much. I'll get back to you if I come up with something. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 15:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Again, I'd have to think about that. :P I don't think you necessarily need ADAM for tonics, though. No, the Gene Banks don't make sense canonically, they're more than likely just for gameplay reasons. And, when you harvest a Little Sister, you basically take the slug out of them—you can't see it in-game—and they can't survive that, so they die. Which is why I've never harvested one, poor things. ::Oh, by the way, go to and set up a signature. You can sign the normal way after doing that, with four tildes (~~~~~). It will include whatever you've specified, as well as the exact time you made the edit. It's generally a good idea to include, at the very least, a link to your user page, and maybe your talk page. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 15:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Mm, some things are very foggy. Sometimes, I really wish we could have a sit down with the developers and talk to them, ask them questions. Maybe one day. But, like I said, the screen blacks out when you harvest them. So, maybe you do rip it out of their stomachs, we can't really say for sure. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 16:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't mind, I understand your curiosity. Maybe they have the syringes, but we don't see them. There have to be plenty lying around Rapture to just pick them up and use them as you like. And if not, they can probably snatch one off of a Little Sister, maybe harvest her if they can get around the Big Daddy, and have some fun. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 16:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC)